


The Christmas gift

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, christmas day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are your costars decide to go on a little Christmas break vaca. Jensen and his wife Danielle, Misha and his wife Vicki and you and your amazing boyfriend Jared. When a good size blizzard hits. One things for sure it's going to be a Christmas you'll never forget.





	The Christmas gift

Jensen pulled the Suv up infront of the Mountain front Cabin. 

"It's beautiful. so Peaceful. " Dannie said getting out. You climbed out of the back seat as Misha and Vicki pulled up behind you in there preus. 

You looked at the cabin and smiled. 

"It sure is." you said smiling. Jared stepped up behind you and draped his arms over your shoulders. 

"We deserve a few days away." Jared said. Jensen dropped luggage at your feet. 

"You have that right." Jensen said. 

"We call the big room!" Misha said running past. 

"Hey, this was My idea We get the big room!" Jensen said chasing after him. 

"Tell me again why we brought our husbands?" Vicki teased stepping up to the three of you. 

"Because they'd pout if we didn't." Dannie chimed. As she and vicki went to get their men. Jared turned you around looked deeply into your (e/c) eyes. 

"You sure you dont mind spending Christmas with these guys?" he asks. 

"Are you kidding? Who doesn't want to spend Christmas with their family?" you say. He smiled showing his dimples. 

"I love you." he said before he bent down and pressed his lips to you. 

"Jared! There's a freaking pool table man!" Misha said sticking his head out the cabin door. Jared looked up at him and then down at you. 

"Go on." you said with an eye roll. Jared smiled and kissed you on the top of the head. He then picked up the suitcase and darted inside. 

"Well so much for togetherness." you say as you followed. 

Later after supper the 6 of you sat on the wooden porch looking at the stars. 

"I love it here, we should do this every year." Dannie said. 

"I agree." Misha said putting his arm around vicki. 

"Oh the baby would love that.." She said. Everyone looked at her. 

"baby?" Misha said slowly looking at her. She smiled and nodded 

"Yeah, I found out just before we left." she told him. Misha's eyes sparkled. 

"I'm gonna be a dad" he announced as if you hadn't heard her. 

"That's awesome man!" Jensen said. He and Jared patted him on the back while you and Dannie hugged Vicki. 

"Thanks." vicki said. 

"We need to celebrate, come on." he said pulling Vicki with him. Jensen and Dannie followed Jared turned

"Jare... Look." you said. He stopped and turned back to see the snow gently falling. He wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"Snow, Jared, Isn't it beautiful?" you ask

"Yeah it is." he said. the two of you stood there watching held tight in your own private postcard.


End file.
